


Sometimes A Little Can Behave...

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littles and Carers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia is almost perfect as a mom...Mickie finds herself in awe... and jealous.





	Sometimes A Little Can Behave...

“Am I disturbing anything?”

The question came just as Holly-Anne returned to the table with a slightly sulky Serena trailing behind, Mickie contently curled against Fliss as she watched Alexa playing with Toni and Emma, the young Australians jean-shorts and simple t-shirt flattering but simple enough to be cute. Toni had chosen another skater outfit, smiling when she had matched with Alexa that morning. 

“Do you ever?”

Mickie’s smile was warm even as Nia moved to join the group, Holly-Anne settling at Fliss’ other side, smiling when Fliss slipped an arm around her, clearly confident that neither Mickie nor Holly-Anne minded. Nia had smiled slightly, watching the three even as she let Dana climb up into her lap, the girl’s simple blue dress flatteringly innocent. 

As time passed the girls at the sandpit had relaxed into an almost friendship, Serena merely smiling slightly at Alexa even as the two played, Alexa choosing to forgive the girl due to Serena’s mild-mannered sister. 

Dana had remained in Nia’s lap, content to let Nia play with her hair, sitting quietly and using the book she was reading as an excuse to stay where she was, humming idily when Nia found the backs of her ears.

“She’s well-behaved...”

“She always was.”

Mickie smiled slightly, turning to face Fliss and address her comment openly.

“Nia’s... very skilled at finding ways to help her Littles... even if some of us wish she wasn’t always so... perfect...”

“Not everyone can be...”

Fliss murmured.

“Sometimes A Little is just... cheeky.”


End file.
